


Pretty Boys In The City

by littleladyingalaxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Semi slow build?, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, con-artist!stiles, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform, derek's body is unfair, flirt it like you mean it, stiles and lydia are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyingalaxy/pseuds/littleladyingalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lydia.” Stiles whispers. He was crouching under the window frame, silently regretting that the whole wall is pretty much a window. </p><p>“Lydia!” He hisses.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>She suddenly stops scratching, eyes comically wide and immediately crouched beside Stiles. If Stiles weren’t so busy crouching himself, he would probably laugh. </p><p>“Stiles!” Lydia whispers. “How come you didn’t warn me there is a hot guy staring in our dorm?”</p><p>                                                                        xxxxx<br/>Or where Derek is a former Marine trying to convince his family that they don't need to set him up with someone. Time passes, and the family evidently tries to arrange a marriage for him.</p><p>And this is where Stiles comes in, a struggling student and con-man artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey, I just met you and this is crazy but hard nipples

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey, fellow humans! So, this is my first fanfiction so... Sorry in advance for burning your eyes with my newbness.  
> But I will say that I had TONS of fun making this and I can't wait to post the others as well. Since it's only chapter 1, it's a bit slow and I try to explain the situation in this story. ;-;
> 
> But don't worry, chapter 2 have a lot more interactions and morE STEREK FLUFF AND SEXUAL TENSIONS WARGHH
> 
> No beta on this, sowwyyyy
> 
> Gottastoprambling- enjoy! :D

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, my last piece for you all...”

 A noticeable gasp travels through the crowd. Some low _how did he do that_ barely heard. Stiles couldn’t help his shit-eating grin.

 It’s so easy. Pull some rabbits here, shuffle deck cards in front of them there, occasionally disappear with a help of a smoke bomb and people would actually _believe magic exist_. They’re so mesmerized with the tricks that they don’t stop and think how it works.

 “Hey,” a boy, with no front teeth and worn slacks, stands up. “I can see wires hooked up on the lady.” He didn’t wear any shoes, _or socks_ , and they way he speaks indicates that he must be around the age of seven to ten. “She ain’t no flyin’! “

 Stiles feel the corner of his mouth twitch. It _was_ easy tricking people, but not anymore. Thanks to modern technologies and stupid shows like ‘ _Behind the scenes with Magicians*’_ that rats out every trick known to human kind, fuck, even the hillbillies can see through him now.

Stiles grabs his floss hat and bows hastily, mumbling ‘thank yous’ and how great of an audience they were. The sound of _boos_ and voices demanding their money back fills the park. Stiles whirls around.  
He dives down backstage, grateful that Lydia had been propped down already from the wires (that were suppose to be unnoticeable, _seriously_ ) grabs her wrist and hurries to the closest exist.

 “What the hell, Stiles?” Lydia frowns, her heels audibly clicking behind her.

 “Hurryhurryhurry, before the cops gets us.” Stiles scans the scenery for his jeep. “Or even worse, the _hillbillies!_ ” he hisses. She rolled her eyes at him.

The sounds of angry mobs were getting louder, as Stiles frantic heartbeat kept him from keeping his cool.

  _I don’t want to die, I wasn’t meant to die like this. An angry hillbilly with a pitchfork wasn’t supposed to be my death cause._

Lydia must have picked up his inner panic cause the next thing she does is swap their hands, so it’s now her grasping his wrist, and leads him to a sideway.

 “Come on, we’re taking a cab.”

 “But my baby!” 

                       ………………………………………………..

 

They sat in the cab to their apartment in silence. Neither of them wanted to start a conversation. But it was comforting at least, and not awkward like it had been when they were teenagers. It’s been two years. Two years since Stiles had moved out from his father’s house and settled in New York. Lydia had been the only one from the gang that decided to move close to the area then, and since they were only students, they eventually decided to live together to take care of the mortgage expenses.

 But the city life is _hard_. There is no _houses_ , no _suburban_ , just tall skyscrapers and apartments that reaches for the sky for people to live in. And even so, it’s difficult enough to _find_ an apartment for anyone, in addition to _jobs_ , but also _pay_ for the flat. Not to mention two students who’ve barely reached their twenties.

 “Stiles, Stiles,” Lydia snaps her fingers in front of him. Lifting a perfect eyebrow to question if he had come back to his senses.

 “Sorry, what?”

 Lydia looks at him as if he wasn’t making any sense. She perks her chin at the driver’s direction. “The cab fare.”

 “Oh, _oh._ Right, sorry, how much is it?” Stiles mumbles while he reaches for his wallet.

 “150 bucks.”  Wait _what._ Stiles’ hands suddenly halts. Did he just say…?“One fifty? From the park to here, are you shitting me?”

 The driver shrugs nonchalantly, as if the fee was reasonable. We all know taking cabs are expensive, but come on! “Sir, the ride was barely 7 km, how can it be so pricey?” Stiles stutters.

 “The ‘special farm event’ in the park causes jam in the traffic. Everyone is either on or out of their way there.” The driver grits through his cigarette. Stiles’ mouth went agape. He was sure the jam in the traffic had nothing to do with the costs and this was just an asshole that saw the opportunity to hoax some students from their money.

 “So, are you kids gonna pay me or do I have to resort in calling the cops?” Cops? _Cops? Oh, Stiles will teach you a damn thing or two about cops’ because-_

 “Stiles!” Lydia snaps and snatches his wallet. She grabs some bills and slams them firmly on the driver’s hands.

 “Here’s eighty. And if you try to call the police on this, know that my parents are lawyers and _his_ father _is_ a sheriff.” Lydia glares at the driver for a moment, her golden brown eyes digging through his soul, and stands up satisfied after the driver had nodded with fear. “Keep the rest as a tip.” She smiles sweetly at him and brushes a strawberry blonde curl to the side as she starts strutting down the buildings.

 “ _Damn_ ,” Stiles murmurs as he fumbles out of the car after her. There is two huge apartment structures, about fifty steps away from each other. The middle is narrow filled with small orchards and benches in line. Even though the complexes were equal in height, there was a huge difference between them.

 To the right side, the construction is _clean_ ; looking like it had just came out from a hotel extravagance magazine, filled with business-looking men and women, and _people who just had their life in control._ Stiles had watched them from afar countless times.

 Meanwhile, the left side… Well, you can guess. Take the right side as an example, but opposite. Yepp, the place is a shithole. Instead of important looking people, the place is filled with students and citizens who can’t find decent jobs, and will probably eat you alive if their food storage runs out. Which had happened too many times before to Stiles liking. Hello, _students with empty stomachs._

 

And that’s where they live.

 

In front of him Lydia had stopped on halt. She muses at the right side building, clearly looking for something.

 

                       ………………………………………………..

 

“What was that?” Stiles throws his key chains in a bowl and flops down the sofa face-first. “What was _what_?” Lydia retorts from their bedroom, changing from her ruffle red dress to sweatpants and a grey hoodie.

 “That stare-thing you did down there. What were you looking for?”

 “I saw a movement truck down the road. I figured someone moved in the other building, as I heard nothing about it here.”

 Stiles nods. It was true. The news of someone moving in the left side building would spread like a wildfire, more than someone moving _out_. Their building is pretty much run-down, so the news of someone moving _deliberately_ in this hellhole _?_   Stiles had been busted by Lydia numerous times from betting with the neighbours on how long the unfortunate soul would take to move out again.

 “Well, whatever. That side has nothing to do with us.” Stiles rolls down from the sofa and grabs Kool-Aid from the kitchen.

 “You make it sound like as if we were in some kind of West Side-story.” Lydia snorts.

 “We’d totally be the cool Puerto Rican gang then.”

 “With you in it? I don’t think so.” She lifts an eyebrow at him but gratefully accepts the glass of water he hands to her.

 “Well of course, how can you resist these moles?”

 “Like this.” Lydia pokes lightly at every visible mole on Stiles’ face.

 “No, no, no and no.”

 Stiles’ drinks his Kool-Aid down and glares at Lydia daringly. He puts down his glass and steps boldly towards her.

 “No, no, you- stay away from me-“ Lydia breaks out a grin and puts her glass safely aside, knowing what’s coming after her.

 “Stiles-“

 “-THERE’S NO MERCY-”

 Before Lydia could fathom what happened, Stiles had already dragged her down with him, determined to tickle every spot he could grab his hands on.

 “Stiles!” Lydia laughs while flailing her arms around.

 Stiles chuckles. _This is it_ , he thinks.

 

_This is the reason why months after months with bills warning, tiring job hunts, which resorts to Stiles and Lydia scamming people, he still lives in the city._

 

There’s no secret that he loves Lydia. Heck, he fell for her in third grade and it’s been on going till this day. Words can’t describe the feeling he had when they both agreed to live together. He was so happy he had screamed and jumped while having Scott on the phone screaming with him.

 But what did he expect when the moment came?  He didn’t watch her sleep, or make her fall in love with him, or serve her like he was a loyal butler. ( _Ok, the last one was totally a lie. But it’s involuntarily!)_

 

Somehow they had just _clicked_. They started to get to know each other, and since they weren’t in high school, they didn’t hold back their intelligence and level of sass at each other. They slowly knew what the other preferred in foods, when the other woke up and when they wanted alone time.

 

They love each other. No doubt. Like a brother and sister.

 

                       ………………………………………………..

 

* * * Shalala and now- Stiles’ how to save money tips! * * *

 

_Heating ovens takes a lot of electricity, and electricity means money. What I do is boil water from before and put it in a huge thermos._

_And then I sleep with it while I’m curled around with layers of sheets. I also bring it around if its cold in the apartment._

_Always unplug any electronics that aren't in use._

_And a great way to save electricity is by opening your curtains and-_

Let a hunk of a chunk blind your eyes and _hello,_ Stiles’ dick says.

 

Because right in front him is a tall, dark, brooding, and muscle mass taking push-ups right in front of a giant window that reached from the floor to roof.  
Stiles must have been panting so hard because the next moment Mr hot-bod is looking _straight_ at him. Stiles let out a whimper while ungraciously flailing to the ground.

 “Lydia.” Stiles whispers. He was crouching under the window frame, silently regretting that the whole wall is pretty much a window.

 “Lydia!” He hisses.

 “What?” Lydia emerges from the bedroom with one hand under her hoodie scratching while trying to stifle a yawn.  

 She suddenly stops scratching, eyes comically wide and immediately crouched beside Stiles. If Stiles weren’t so busy crouching himself, he would probably laugh.

 “Stiles!” Lydia whispers. “How come you didn’t warn me there is a hot guy staring in our dorm?”

 “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought me in this position would give it away, but apparently I was wrong.”

 “How was I supposed to know? I thought you were doing yoga!”

 “Yoga, really? What kind of position is this to be referred as yoga?”

 “I don’t know, the dog pissing-position?”

 “The dog pissi- are you serious?”

 Lydia jabs his chest with her elbow. _And ow, that did totally not **hurt** at all._

 “Shut up and check if he’s still there.”

 “Why do I have to check? Can’t you check? I’m totally in for you to check.”

 Lydia readies her elbow again.

 “Ok, ok, fine!” Stiles hisses.

 He delicately grasp the windows frame and hoists himself up, slowly. The scene of no one standing there or two pair of eyes glaring at him keeps replaying in his head-

 And, oh, yep, those are indeed two pair of eyes glaring at _him_. In addition with sweat drops rolling down that ripe, **_ripe_** abdomen and-

 Stiles feels his legs buckle.

 “ _Holy shit_ ,” he whines. He’s _whining_.

 “What?” Lydia props herself up, peering over the window. Seconds later she stands up and closes the curtains.  

 “Ok, coast clear. He’s not there anymore.”

 “ _Holy shit_ , Lydia.”

 Lydia perks one eyebrow at him.

 “From a scale to 1 to me, how hot was he?”

 “Like, a 10, and that’s just his body, Lyds.”

 Lydia nods to herself, clearly curious to see more of this mysterious hunk up close. The quick glimpse was _not_ enough.

 “We are definitely checking him out. Later, not now. We don't wanna look like some shabby hobos on first meeting. Meanwhile, mind getting the mails today? I think you could use some fresh air, as well.”

 “Yeah, sure.”

 “Put on a shirt while you're at it, will you?”

 “And hide these-“ Stiles’ hands hovers over his chest “-from the world?”

 Lydia rolls her eyes. “You’d be doing the world a favour.”

 Stiles sticks his tongue at her before grabbing the keys and closes the door before she could throw him a shirt. He jogs down the stairs, grateful that the elevators didn’t work.  
With the semester and job-hunting, he didn’t have time for working out. And they lived on 22th floor, so hey, if this isn’t an opportunity to work out then he doesn’t know what is.

 Stiles sees Erica on the 18th floor. She waves at him, grinning while showing a tray full of cookies.

 “Looking good, Stilinski. Mind ruining that shape a little bit with my biscuits?”

 Stiles wrinkles his nose at that.  

 “I didn’t know you cook.”

 “I didn’t-” Erica smirkes. “-Until yesterday.”

 “Uh-huh. Hey, here's a great idea." _No, it's not._  "Why don't you go up to Lydia? I bet she’d like to be the first to try.”

 Erica beams at that and hurries up the stairs. Stiles winces. He’s going to be maimed by Lydia, probably after he gets food-poisoned by Erica. _Unintentionally_.    
He scurries down to first floor and opens the entrance door. Because for some reason the _geniuses_ that designed the building, thought it was a _great_ idea putting mailboxes _outside right in the middle of the way_.

He sighs and fumbles after the key in his sweatpants, skin trailing goose bumps. Nope, not regretting. No matter how many times Lydia will yap at him later. It’s just a quick stop outside and then he will get back in no time.

 “You’re cold.”

 Stiles did not scream like a little girl. No. It was very manly. Just in high octave. His heart isn’t fluttering like crazy either, no, because-

 Right in front of him is the most handsome man he ever met.

 Also the same man he was drooling over upstairs.

 Stiles open and closes his mouth, but no sound is coming out. Damn it, he probably looks like some retarded fish right now.

He looks at McHottie-with-the-body and then down to his own naked chest, and then back at him.

He brusquely decide to cover his hard nipples. _It’s because of the cold._ _Honest._ The other guy is shirtless too, so why isn’t he having raging nipples?

Gorgeous face grins, as if he just read Stiles’ mind. Which is enough for Stiles to flail and dive for the entrance.  
He grabs his phone, swipes with his thumb to unlock it and taps rapidly while jogging upstairs. He will have to pat himself on the back later with the multitasking.

 

**Today (9:47 AM)**

**Me: Emrgncy mting righ no!!!!**

                       ………………………………………………..

 

“LYDIA.” Stiles screams. He barges right through the door, not caring that it might be broken now. Whatever, he can fix it later. This is much more important.

“Lydia, Lydia, Lydiaaaaaa.”

 

“We’re over here.” She replies from the kitchen. Lydia’s doing her hair in high ponytail, while Erica set up glasses on the table. Allison is opening the Sprite bottle; apparently, she was already on her way here when she got the message. “What’s the emergency?”

 

Stiles held his breath.

 

“IthinkImightbegay.”

 

Everyone freezes.  

 

“What?”

 

“Are you sure?” Erica muses at him.

 Stiles laughs almost hysterically.

 “I’m pretty sure it’s not just my hormones going wild!”

 

Suddenly Erica comes in his view and flings her shirt upward, showing more than cleavage.

 

“Is it reacting?”

 

“It’s not _working_!”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“What about now?” Allison yanks Lydia’s hoodie up without a notice. “-Hey!”

 

Stiles looks down.

 

“ _Ohmygod. It’s not reacting at all-_ ”

 

Even Lydia couldn’t help but be surprised as well. Stiles hadn’t set his eyes on anyone since Lydia. Which is actually pretty _sad_ , now that he thinks about it. Sure he found other people attractive, but they hadn’t made him feel like a pile of goo.

 

“You got it bad.” Allison says. The corner of her lips quirks up. “Like, Lydia-high-school bad.”

 Stiles sighs. “It’s just… I don't know. When he looks at me, you know, it makes my legs wobble.” He drinks his Sprite, and wow, was his throat always this dry?

 “Did you get the mails at least?” Lydia asks.

 Stiles frowns. “Yeah, I got the-“ He pauses. “Oh, _shit_.”

 Now everyone’s looking at him strangely. Stiles face-palms. “I forgot my keys.” Loud sighs fills the room. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I will go get it. Geez.”

"This is why you should never go alone." Allison shrugs while trying out one of Erica's cookies, the other two solemnly nodding.

"Wow thank guys, feeling the _love_ here."

 

Before he could move, the doorbell rings. Who could that be? Nobody usually visits him or Lydia, except for Erica and Allison. And both of them are here, so…

 

Stiles yanks the door open. He couldn’t deal with whoever it is right now, because right now, he’s suppose to be down there and retrieve his keys before some psychopath takes it, because in New York, everything can happen.

 

“You forgot these.”

 

Stiles gapes so that his jaw hurts.

Once again hot stud is in front of him, with his keys. _It’s not even funny anymore, how is Stiles supposes to not climb him when this happens, huh?_

“Ohmygod, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am. Like a murderer could have gotten these.”

 Dreamy man quirks his eyebrow at him. Clearly, Stiles had been staring for too long. _Nice and easy, Stiles._

 

“Well, does it look like I have killed someone?” He questions.

 

Stiles snorts. The other man lifts his other eyebrow. “With that face, corpses should be trailing behind you.” _Damn it_.

 

“Oh really?” He leans on the doorframe with his arm.

 

“Uh, _duh_. Have you seen yourself? It’s like you’ve been blessed by Ryan Gosling.” Stiles mentally slaps him self. _Can you just not._

 

“And what about you? Do you feel... _anything_?”

 

Stiles shudders. It must have been his imagination playing with him, because he swear the guy was leaning in close to say it. Those last words should _not_ be a turn on. Stiles licks his lips. The other man briefly glances on them, but too quick for Stiles to notice.

 

“Who knows? Maybe I will faint. I might call the ambulance after this.”

 

“Don’t worry," he grins, almost wolf-like, eyes glinting. "I know CPR."

 

And, wow, OK. _That_ made Stiles breath hitch.

 

“Derek Hale, by the way. I just recently moved in the next building.” Derek leans in close beside Stiles’ ear. “But, I guess you already knew that this morning.” 

 

“I- I… um, ah, St-St-St-ahhs…” If anyone could stop Stiles now, that’d be great.

 

Derek bids the girls good-bye, all of them ogling at the entrance. He briefly glints on Stiles lips, then down to his _still_ naked chest, before leering to himself and sets off.    

 

Erica stands beside him, patting him on the back.

 

“Nice job, ‘St-St-ahhs.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygaaaawd, you actually reached down here? *wipes tear*  
> I swear I will pour more plot and love next chapter, hehe, but at least the intro is finally over, WOOP!


	2. Hoe don't do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I dah-dare you, Stiles, to kissssss Derek.”
> 
> “What’s the matter? Are you chicken?” Allison giggles.
> 
> “No, I just-”
> 
> “Bwuack, bwuack, bwuuuuck.” Erica taunts with her arms mocking chicken wings.
> 
> “I said… I’m. Not. A. Chicken!” Stiles shouts, grabbing Derek’s shirt and yanks him down, bashing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHA, LOOK AT ME WRITING DOWN SLOW BUILD AND TRYING TO BUILD SOME PLOT HAZHAZHAZ  
> I'm so sorry. It got out of hand. So... yeah... a tiny bit of slow build. Sorry. XD
> 
> HURRAY FOR SEMI SMUT IN THE END AND AWKWARD OUTRO.
> 
>  
> 
> Also for further information about the bolded words right down there. ;D

”No.”

“But, Derek-”

“No.”

 Laura frowns, hands curled in a fist on the steering wheel. Her eyes indicating how unbelievable Derek is being right now. Well, Derek can’t believe how unbelievable she is right now either. He has just been discharged from his serving time as a member of Royal Marines in UK, and arrived in airport just a few hours ago. His head was throbbing and he’d rather not talk about this. Derek pushes his glasses back and continues with his drawing.

 

“Can’t you at least look at it?”

 

Derek doesn’t even bother looking up. He gently brushes with the pencil, creating perfect long eyelashes for the sketched head. “I’m not interested.”

 

“You’re not inte- oh, I will show you interest.” Laura snaps. The car screeches as she plunges at Derek, with furious hands she rubs the picture she’s holding on his face. Derek scrunches and tries to save the portrait from Laura’s movement.

 

“You dare say no to your big sister, huh _huh_? Even after I asked so nicely.”

 

Derek grabs her wrist that’s palming his face and crooking his glasses. “Laura, I’ve been in an airplane for 9 hours. I don’t want to look at any strangers that my family’s forcing me to hook up with.”

 

She sighs but retracts her hands. Though, Derek knows this isn’t the end of it. Ever since… since _her_ , his family have been worrying that the past had taken the toll on him. They are safe, they keep assuring him. But, he can never stop thinking what _if_. What if they had died that time? What if he was too blinded to see what _her_ intention was? It would be his fault and it was too damn close to be so. Now, he’s afraid of it. Afraid of…

 

“I’m sorry.” Laura starts. “I know this is silly. But, we just want you to be happy, you know?” She looks straight ahead but her voice is firm. The view of Beacon Hills is closing in.

 

“I am happy.”

 

“But alone.” She chides in and pulls the car through the familiar woods, the thick forests almost blocking the sunset. Derek remembers running around there with his cousins when he was younger. He sees a few trash lying around like bottles of whisky and cigarette. Ugh, teenagers.

 

“I don’t understand why the need of a partner is necessary to be happy.” Derek retorts. He really doesn’t. So far, he’s good. Actually, he’s feeling pretty great. He doesn’t need someone that needs attention or crave him to use money for something stupid like… _flowers_. He would have gotten a dog.

 

“Because then you wouldn’t be so bitter and sad. And perhaps not grow old alone.”

 

“I’m not sad.”

 

“But you’re bitter. And old. Very old.”

 

He perks his ears; he could hear children giggling, no doubt that they heard the conversation. Derek rolls his eyes. Whatever. He takes off his seat belt, thankful that he’s finally home and not in a confined space with his sister.

Laura grips his hand before he could shuffle out the car.

 

“The whole family…” She says. “We, we missed you.”

  
Derek clasps her hand.

 

“I missed you guys too.”

                        ………………………………………………..

 

Derek does not miss his family at all. Nope. The moment he stepped in he was overwhelmed with Claudia, Norah, and Liam (aunts and uncle) asking endless questions about his life and screaming children trying to climb him. Cora barely looks up to meet his gaze and back to her reading.

 

“How was UK?”

 

“Did you get _some_? You know, _you know._ ”

 

“Liam, not in front of the children!”

 

“Uncle Derek, you smell weird.”

 

“Do you have that weird British accent now?”

 

He didn’t pay attention to their rambling as they keep interrupting each other. A warm feeling sidled inside Derek as he sighs and waddles through the hallway with two kids clinging onto his legs. Laura grins at him, knowing fully well that he’s secretly loving this. Derek sticks his tongue at her.

 

“Derek!” Talia emerges from the kitchen. She wipes her hands on her apron, clearly been baking, and stretches towards him.

 

“Mom.” Derek smiles. She wraps her arms around him, a hand rubbing affectionately on his cheek. Derek instantly feels calmer, bathing in his mom’s sturdy Alpha aura. He had moved to UK when he was 15 with an uncle after the incident and had applied for the Royal Marines 5 years later. Derek had passed the tests and training in **CTCRM’** with flying colours and eventually built himself up from **Commando’** to **Officer’** faster than anyone could comprehend but his exceptionally leadership made no one question. He can’t help but feel safe. Finally feel like he can depend on someone else for once and be not the one responsible.

 

Talia squeezes his forearm. “I missed you so much, hon.” Derek smiles as his mom wrinkles her nose. “You don’t smell like us,” she hugs him tightly “but we can fix that, can’t we?” Seconds later the rest of the family appears from nowhere and forms a ball of bodies and hugs surrounding Derek. He inhales deeply. _Home_.

 

 

***

Everyone’s sitting around the dining table, though there are so many of them that they had to set two extra tables so that everyone can have a seat. They talk about anything that Derek had missed when he was away. From some children starting their first day of school to Laura’s new pregnancy, which she uncharacteristically blushed at, and about Uncle Peter’s secret project that he refuses to tell about. Derek engulfs it all. He loves listening to his family and how peaceful it is.

 

Until his dad of course decides to ruin it all.

 

“So, how was UK life, son?”

 

Derek coughs, everyone is glaring at him now while his father is looking expectantly behind a spoon of bouillabaisse. Derek dabs his mouth with a tissue. He will have to thread carefully. One mistake and Derek will have to be tortured from every corner.

 

“It was uh… It was great. The **RM’** took really good care of me. I’ve visited London a couple of times and it was crowded, but beautiful. I ate a lot of weird stuff in the marines like those bars-”

 

“Yeah, yeah. We’re rather more interested in what ‘ _other’ weird things_ you’ve eaten, Derek.” Peter chimes in. “You were after all in a _sausage fest_.” Derek’s father chokes on his soup, halfway laughing and gargling with Peter while continuously slapping each other’s shoulder. Norah smacks Liam who’s chuckling lightly. Cora hides a little smirk.

 

“Honey, Peter,” Talia glares at both of them. “Not. In front. Of the. Children.” She grits her teeth.

 

“What, what is it?” Larry, Laura’s youngest kid, pipes up. “Did uncle Derek eat a lot of sausages?” Laura covers his mouth.

 

“ _Oh, I’m pretty sure he have at least tried one_.” Peter wheezes.

 

Derek can feel his face heating up.

 

“How did it taste like? I heard that UK sausages are big, _thick and long_ -“ Talia rises up from her chair and smacks her husband and brother at the same time. Both of them were wheezing, crouching their stomachs for laughing too hard.

 

“Ow, come on! It’s not like we’re not supporting him anyway.”

 

“How are you suppose to know he’s gay, you didn’t even ask.” Claudia squints at the two laughing men.

 

Peter snorts. “Please, he’s more likely to suck a _di_ \- OUCH- _dill pickles_.” He glares at Talia who raises an eyebrow at him. She swiftly raises her backhand, daring him to continue that sentence, before lowering it again.

 

“Well, whatever what Derek _prefers_ ,” his father pouts at Talia “I’m sure we can find someone for him. We can go to that dating site-“

 

“I already have someone.” Derek blurts.

 

He shuts his eyes. He curses himself for blatantly telling a lie in front of his freaking _werewolves family_. But his heart must have been beating so hard for it to skip after all the embarrassment thrown at him, because right now, everyone’s staring at him as if he has just grown an extra head.

“What?” Talia breathes. Laura hurls up from her chair. “Ah-ha! So that’s why you weren’t interested in those pictures I showed you! Even though picture 12 was a total babe.”

 

“Pretty sure it’s not because _she_ was a babe.” Peter snickers.

 

“Shut up, Peter.”  

Talia holds her hands up, “Let me get this straight,” she stares at Derek. “You _already_ have someone? And _exactly when_ were you gonna tell us this?”

 

Laura raises one eyebrow at him. _Yeah, Derek. When were you going to tell us your imaginary lover?_ Derek scratches his neck. He’d like to know it himself. He coughs; hopefully they mistake his rapid heartbeat for excitement or something more believable, like humiliation.

 

“Uh. I was going to tell you guys later. Really. Like, after I found an apartment, maybe?”

 

“Ah, finding a place where both of you can be alone first. Nice thinking, nephew.”

 

“ _Peter._ ”

 

“Are you looking in Beacon Hills?” Norah asks, averting the forthcoming bicker between Peter and Talia.

 

“Uh,” and be in a reachable distance for family members to snoop around his fictional lover? _Oh, hell no._ “I don’t know. I will have to talk with my-” Girlfriend? Boyfriend? “Significant other.”

 

It seems enough for the others as they continue with their conversation. But, Derek knows that if he doesn’t show _someone_ sooner, he will be the main topic in every family dinner henceforth. And it will _not_ be enjoyable.

 

 

                        ………………………………………………..

 

It wasn’t on purpose. Moving to New York. Flirting with that lean teen with those _damn adorable_ moles. Derek had barely moved in and unpacked his belongings before he smelled that pleasing cinnamon and mocha smell.

He was subconsciously trailing the aroma, not caring about the weird look or inappropriate his neighbours had thrown at him for walking out shirtless.

‘St-St-ahhs,” the young man had stuttered out his name. Derek couldn’t help smirking. From the smell of it the feeling is mutual.

 

                        ………………………………………………..

 

Derek wakes up late the next morning. It had just occurred to him that the person he was flirting with is actually, _or looks like at least_ , a teen. Derek face-palms himself for that. Flirting with an underage, really? That must be a new stoop of low. Bet his family didn’t expect this. _Crap, uncle Peter is going to laugh at him for this._

 

But wait; no, if he really is a teen, then he shouldn’t be able to live in one of the apartment complexes alone. Not even one of the girls looked or smelled like they could be his mothers. So, he’s probably 18 or over, that’s for sure. Derek rejoices with this fact but quickly feels thwarted. It still doesn’t help with the clear age gap.

 

Derek sighs and starts warming up for his daily exercise. After 2 minutes, he begins his workout doing chair dips. He can feel the intense throbbing on his triceps after 15 minutes; sweat drops falling pass his collarbones. He almost forgets the sad revelation until he heard a faint gasp to his left.

 

 

He forgot to close the curtains last night.

 

Derek almost slips his grip on the chair after being overwhelmed by the cinnamon smell. He glares at St-st- _whatever his name is_ for distracting him but only sees the top of a head hiding under the window frame.

 

 _Oh my god, how adorable is that_ \- No, no. Derek mentally slaps himself. You can’t think like that. As if someone heard his plea, the doorbell rings, thankfully distracting him away from the moving head. Derek opens the door and doesn’t even think about whom it could be since he practically knew no one in New York, except for Boyd.  

 

Turns out it’s the redheaded from yesterday.

 

She smiles sweetly at him, but Derek knew from experience that it has cunning motives behind it. Thanks, Laura and Cora. And mom. And all the women he knew in his life.

 

“Can I help you?” he probes.

 

“The name is Lydia Martin. I live in the 143B apartment on the other side.”

 

“Of course, I remember you from yesterday. What brought you here?”

 

“I’m here to invite you to a housewarming.”

 

“Uh, who’s?”

 

“Yours, of course.”

 

What?

 

“But, I’m not having a house-“

 

“So, you’re free? Great. Everyone will be over at Friday next week, 3 o’clock sharp.” Did she just arrange a party at _his_ house? Great, it’s been barely two days since he moved in and this, Lydia, is already trying to push him over like… like… his mom.

 

“Hey, I don’t really appreciate-“

 

Her grin grows wider. “Stiles will come over as well.”

 

“ _What the hell is a Stiles_?”       

 

She throws him a not-so-amused-look.

 

“The guy you were flirting so hard we-were-surprised-you-guys-didn’t-do-the-do-just-right-there yesterday?”

 

Derek feels his neck heating up and if Lydia sees it, she doesn’t show any indication, or care, that she does. She gives him a glance over.

 

“I think you will enjoy getting to know him. His hands are quite… _magical_ , if you know what I mean.” She leers. No, Derek does _not_ know what she means. No matter what his dirty mind is telling him.

 

She gives him a piece of paper with numbers scribbled on it.

“Here’s the number. Don’t be afraid to call or send a text.” With that she flips her hair aside and struts down the hallway.

 

Derek sighs. The New York life seems like it’s going to be more dreadful than being back at home in Beacon Hills.

 

                        ………………………………………………..

 

**[Today 21:44] Derek.H:**

         And that’s why you’re coming tomorrow.

**[Today 21:44] Boyd Desu:**

         Do I have to? It is just housewarming. It can’t be that bad.

**[Today 21:45] Derek.H:**

         You mean like being forced to socialize with a bunch of strangers inside my own flat that a high school-looking girl set up with disregard of my authorization?

**[Today 21:45] Derek.H:**

            Of course, it’s nothing.

**[Today 21:45] Derek.H:**

            Everything’s fucking terrific.

  **[Today 21:46] Boyd Desu:**

         Well, you did mention that guy you want to pork with is going to be there. ;)

 

Derek groans. Hearing Stiles is going to be there was the reason he hesitated and Lydia saw the chance and took advantage of it, even though he told himself just to forget about Stiles. Apparently, he’s not that strong-willed as he thought he was because today is already Thursday.

**[Today 21:47] Derek.H:**

         I never said I wanted to pork him. Verbal.

**[Today 21:53] Boyd Desu:**

            Keep telling yourself that, big boy. I will bring a casserole of lasagna.    

 

Derek lets out a breath of relief. There is no way he can be alone tomorrow, especially when the cinnamon smell will be closer than ever and it _will_ fill his own flat. He will probably end up humping Stiles’ leg.    

 

**[Today 21:55] Derek.H:**

            Thanks. and what’s up with your Skype name?

**[Today 21:57] Boyd Desu:**

            Cora said it is the new trend.

Derek shrugs and picks up his drawing tools, ignoring Boyd’s detailed explanation on “desu.”

**[Today 21:57] Boyd Desu:**

            It’s “ka-wa-ee.”

 

                        ………………………………………………..

 

Derek didn’t see this coming. What did he expect anyway? He thought there would be a bunch of people coming over, but shockingly Lydia had only invited a few. The two girls, who he learned are named Allison and Erica, even brought housewarmings gifts. There was a guy named Danny and Derek surprisingly felt comfortable around him, and twins, Ethan and Aiden and a crazy cat-lady named Kali. He doesn’t think Lydia invited the last one.

 

He hadn’t seen Stiles yet, which is a bummer. Even though the crowd is only so-so, and the people seem decent enough, he still feels prickly. His wolf doesn’t like the different smells of people mixing with his home. He feels a tight tug inside his chest, wanting to ravish everyone who dared to step inside _his den_. That is, until the cinnamon and mocha hit his nostrils accompanied with a little bit of seawater smell. Nervousness?

 

“Stiles!” Danny exclaims. He stretches his arms towards him and embraces him sideways. Something with that gesture made Derek howl inside. Instantly, the thought of how nice Danny seemed flew out the window. How dare he touch Stiles? He can’t be touched by anyone else. _He’s **mine.** **Mine. My mate-**_

****

Whoa, whoa, hold on for a second. Derek gulps. His what?

 

“Finally got some balls and decided to come, Stiles?” Lydia chirps and hands him a glass of beer. _Yep, he’s definitely over 18._ Stiles glances at Derek, blushing, and quickly looks down.

 

“Well, it is a housewarming, no? What kind of person would I be if I didn’t come?” Stiles stutter. 

 

“Very bad in bed.” Erica snickers from the sofa she apparently has taken as her own. Derek swears Stiles cheeks just became rosier.

 

“ _Oh my god, Erica_.”

 

“What? You’re not exactly innocent with your jokes, either.” People starts giggling, Stiles adorably flustered.

 

“But then again, you _are_ innocent _in another way_ -“ the giggles becomes full blown laughter, the girls hollering at Stiles. Even Danny fails miserably at hiding his laugh behind his hand.

 

“ _I hate you guys so much._ ” Stiles groans while being ushered by Lydia over to Derek’s side. His eyes go wide open. Stiles whips his head to Lydia, both of them looking like they’re communicating intense with their eyes. Stiles shakes his head, Derek’s heart felt a little heavy at that, but eventually Stiles being pushed to him by Lydia followed with a ‘go or I’ll personally cut your baby keepers myself’ which made Stiles yelp.   

 

Stiles stumbles into Derek’s arms, where Derek gladly holds him up to keep him from falling down. Stiles smiles sheepishly up at him.

 

“Sorry, I’m not usually- _oops_ \- this clumsy,” he chuckles. But, Derek can feel he’s nervous.

 

“Don’t sweat it,” _I think it’s kind of cute_ “I know how it feels.” Derek retorts.

 

“You mean you had a lanky body that was uncoordinated?” Stiles smiles a little bit at that. “I don’t believe you.”

 

“No, I’m serious. You think I’ve always been this bulky?”

 

Stiles raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“OK, I had a little bit of muscle when I was in high school.” Stiles snorts at that. “But, before that- all scrawny, I swear.”

 

Derek blushes when Stiles whip his head back, laughing, unaware that he’s exposing that… _neck._ Derek lets out a low groan, _why does this have to happen to him_?

 

“I won’t believe it until I’ve seen proof.” Stiles nudges Derek on the shoulder and they set in a comfortable chat with each other, both of them occasionally bumping into each other and laughing.

 

“So, I heard you know magic?” Derek asks, watching Stiles chug his 3rd beer down. He noticed he became a little light headed.

 

Stiles smirks at him. He wiggles his slender fingers in front of Derek.

 

“You mean; you’ve heard what these babies can do?”

 

“And what _exactly_ can these do?” Derek grabs a hold of Stiles’ fingers, keeping them still but not letting go.

 

Stiles leans in unexpectedly, catching Derek off guard.  

 

“ _They know how to keep people interested,”_ Stiles giggles into Derek’s ears.

“ _Dude,_ you’re so red. You should lay off the alcohol.”

 

“I’m fine. I’m good at holding my liquor, believe it or not. ” Derek flushes. 

 

Derek is so occupied with Stiles that he didn’t even realize Boyd arrived a long time ago, popping more than dozens of beer cans with the visitors and it wasn’t long until the cozy chatter they had turned into shambles of broken English. Stiles slugs his beer down, his cheeks were all flushed.

 

“Guh- _guys_ ,” Erica stammers. She waves everyone to gather around her in the living room. “Guys, we should, _like_ , seriously play sum’ Truth and Dare.”

 

“ _Oooh_ ,” Allison breathes out. “Tha’ sounds like fun’. I will start!” She grins mischievously at Stiles. She points drunkenly at him.

 

“I dah-dare you, _Stiles_ , to kissssss Derek.”

 

Derek could hear Stiles heart skip a beat. Though his face shows a frown, to Derek’s dismay.

 

“Why is kissing always involved in Truh’ n Dare?”

 

“What’s the matter? Are you chicken?” Allison giggles.

 

“No, I just-”

 

“Bwuack, bwuack, bwuuuuck.” Erica taunts with her arms mocking chicken wings.

 

“I’m not-“

 

“Chickeeen, chiii-hick-ccken,” Lydia hiccups.

 

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Danny chimes in before the girls could set their wicked plan they had in mind.

 

“Sorry, girls. But, as you can see,” he nods at the clock “it’s already almost 12. I think it’s time for all of us to home.” Danny ignores the whines and protests, he ushers them all out. Leaving only Stiles, Derek and Boyd. But, Boyd had already passed out on the couch.

 

It’s silent. Derek scratches his forearm, unsure on how to part their ways without it being awkward. He leans towards the doorframe, waiting for Stiles to say something, until he feels like it’s been too long and opens his mouth to say something.

 

“I-“

 

“ _I... not… chicken…_ ” Stiles murmurs.

 

“What?” Derek leans in closer.

 

“I said… I’m. Not. A. Chicken!” Stiles shouts, grabbing Derek’s shirt and yanks him down, bashing their lips together.

 

 _ _ABORT. ABORT. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING.__ Every inch of Derek’s body is screaming to get off him; he grabs Stiles’ wrist and the other on his hips, intending to pull him back until Stiles had to. Just. Fucking. _Moan_.

 

And that’s when Derek gave in.

 

He grips Stiles’ wrists and whirls him around, pinning him to the wall, kissing and sucking his lips until it’s red and swollen. Derek bites Stiles’ lower lip, pulling a little bit and licks it soothingly. Stiles whimpers, submissively parting his lips just enough for Derek to push his tongue inside. He intertwines their tongue together, his leg taking position between Stiles’. “ _Nnn…_ ” Stiles grinds down shamelessly, then sharply arch his back when a wave of pleasure hits him from the sweet friction. “ _Ah_ - _Der_ - _e_ … _k._ “ Derek cuts him off by sucking his tongue; he slips a hand under Stiles’ shirt, teasingly brushing over a nipple. Stiles let out sob. All he has in mind is to _take, take; take_ … till someone coughs behind him.

 

Derek spins his head around so fast; he swears he could have gotten a whiplash.

 

“You wanna’ continue that until you’re both in a more private place, baby bro?”

 

Derek lets out a horrified breath, “ _Laura._ ”  

 

“ _What are you doing here_?”

 

“I should be asking you that instead,” she nods towards Stiles, who’s clearly still out of it. “I was gonna surprise you-“

 

“ _Derek, please_ ,” Stiles whines, too drunk to notice Laura’s appearance.

 

“-But it seems like I’m the one who’s taken aback.” Laura grins impishly.

 

“Well, surprise. You did it. You can go back now.” Derek sneers.

 

“ _Oh_ , why Derek, what kind of sister-in-law would I be if I didn't introduce myself?”

 

_Don't do it._

 

She walks up to them, her hand stretching towards Stiles, whom only looks up to her sluggishly with big Bambi eyes.

 

“Hi, I’m Laura.” She smiles sweetly. “You must be Derek’s boyfriend.”  

_Oh my god._

Stiles grabs her hand and beams drunkenly back at her.

 

“Stiles.”

 

_Oh, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes tears* You reached down here, as well? I'm so happy *tears*
> 
> I'm fixing my tags and description atm, hurhur. QuQ
> 
> CTCRM- Commando Training Centre Royal Marines  
> Commando- #BasicEliteSoldierwithberets hon hon hon  
> Officer- #commandingthebasicsoldiers lelele  
> RM- Royal Marine
> 
> I will also apologize beforehand because I don't know *that* much about Royal Marines, so there are bound to be errors, but if anyone have any questions I will try my best answering them.


	3. You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my sweetie pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “MY HONEYBUTTCHEEKS, I’M BACK!” The door flings open; a running Stiles dives into Derek who, thankfully, embraces Stiles in time, taking a step back from the impact with an oof!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these fluffs makes me cringe so bad, but oh man, how much I love it XD  
> EYY, it seems like we're finally getting somewhere with the plot! *fist pumps*  
> And also, some BackStreet Boys Love (+picture) down there in the end for you guys <3

“Laura, I’m serious. Today is really a bad time. Come back tomorrow morning or something.” 

Derek persuades her while holding a limp Stiles, content with being dragged and set on the sofa by Derek. He takes a seat next to him, offering his shoulder to support Stiles sluggish body. Stiles sighs satisfied and wriggles to a more comfortable position, his head resting on Derek’s shoulder.

Laura raises an eyebrow at that. 

“Whatever you’re thinking right now, it’s wrong.” Derek says. 

“How did you know what I was thinking?”

“Huh?” 

“Derek,” she sighs and crosses her arms. “I was thinking that I’m _wrong_ , and I’m sorry.”

Derek could only blink stupidly at her.

“I’ve got to give it to you; everyone thought you were lying about it but I can now conceitedly say that we were all wrong.”

Derek contemplates if he should tell her that she got it all wrong, that Stiles isn’t his, but after the make out session he figures it’s going to be hard to explain.

“So,” she takes a seat on the chair beside the sofa, nodding towards Stiles “-how did you guys meet?”

Stiles blinks hazily at Laura, his head still clearly fogged with alcohol.

“Ho-… ho’e met?” Stiles splutters. He squints his eyes, as if remembering it takes a lot of effort.

“Laura, he’s dru-“

“-Shush, Derek. I’m asking Stiles.” Derek exhales. There’s no doubt Stiles is going to mention how they just met in less than two weeks ago, and it won’t get long for Laura to put two and two together. He opens his mouth to confront her about it but Stiles beat him to it.

“I saw him, leh’, from afar. Right from my apartment window, which is kind of creepy now that I think about it. I hadn’t meant to do that, honest. “He seethes. “He was working out, and _I just_ … I- was going to stop staring.”

 

“But then, _then;_ we looked at each other right in the eye and _oh god,_ ” Stiles sighs fondly “ _I think I fell for his eyes right at that moment.”_

“You must have hit your head pretty hard on your way down for you to like someone like my brother, huh?” Laura jokes.

 

“Oh, I didn’t only just fall,” Laura quirks one of her eyebrow up as Stiles reaches inside his sleeve, popping out a bouquet. _Ah, where did that come from?_ He hands it to Derek, giggling as if bouquet coming from his sleeve is normal. _“-But in love as well_.”

Derek feels like his heart is about to burst. His heart didn’t skip a beat. _Stiles didn’t lie_ , Laura must have noticed it too.

“You guys are adorable.” She comments as Derek accepts the bouquet. “ _Hehe_ ,” Stiles sheepishly hides behind his hands, leaning against Derek’s shoulder. Derek worries for a second when Stiles had stopped squirming until he lets out a soft snore.

He feels a fragment of hope swelling inside his chest, but quickly disposes of it. _He’s drunk_ , he thinks. _It ws just the alcohol talking._

Laura props her chin with one fist; she gives a tentative smile to him.

“He’s a keeper.”

 

***

 

Stiles wakes up from the weak snoring beside him. He rubs his eyes, swatting Lydia to wake up. Except that, the body he hit is nothing like the soft curves Lydia have. Stiles abruptly open his eyes. He pats on the body, squeezing a little bit, just to make sure. He freezes when he hears a gruff and a manly hand grabbing his wrist.

 

“Stiles,” the voice huffs. How odd, the voice sounds so familiar. Ugh, stupid hangover fogging his memories. It can’t be Danny, or the twins. So, who is it? “Stop fidgeting,” the voice grumps. _Oh my god_ , Stiles spins around, eyes wide when realizing whom the voice belongs to before thrashing down the bed and dragging him along.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Derek!” Stiles wheezes under the older man’s weight.

 

“Stiles-“

 

“I’m so sorry, I really am! I shouldn’t have drank so-“

 

“Stiles, stop- let me unravel the blanket first-“

“And yesterday _, I can’t_ , and even your sister-!”

 

Derek tries to stop Stiles’ panic movements, which only presses them more together, tangling the sheet around their bodies. “Stiles-“

 

“Derek? Stiles? I made breakfast-“ Laura opens the door and halts. Her hand stills on the doorknob and her face unreadable.

 

“Wait, Laura, this isn’t what it seems like-“

“ _Ohholyfaceofjeebus, Derek you’re killing me,_ ” Stiles pants.

 

With a poker face Laura grabs something from her pocket, she swiftly lifts it up and with a loud shutter sound, Derek realizes what she’s doing.

 

“Laura, no.”

 

She leers at him.

 

“Laura, _yes_.” She taps rapidly on her phone while making a run for it, not that Derek can do anything about since he’s still in a bundle with Stiles. _Though, not really complaining._

“Derek, _I’m dying_.” Stiles whines.

 

***

 

“How are you guys feeling?”

 

“Laura, please.” Derek protests.

 

“What? I was just genuinely asking how you guys are feeling. Geez, I’m not all sex innuendos talk, you know.”

 

“Right.”

 

“So, Stiles. Was Derek your first?”

 

Stiles chokes on his coffee.

 

***

 

“Derek, I’m going to die.”

 

Stiles cries as Derek scrubs the dirty dishes. He rolls his eyes, ignoring Stiles constant moaning and hands a wet plate for him to dry. “She’s not that scary-“ Derek stops, “-She’s not a _bad_ person.” Because Laura? Indeed scary. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But you didn’t see the way she was looking at me under breakfast, Derek, it looked like she was going to rip my throat,” he mutters. “ _With her teeth_.”

Derek snorts. _That wouldn’t be the first time_ , he thinks but wisely did not say it out loud.

“Are you laughing at my anticipated death by your own sister?”

“Why, I would never. I’d at least have the courtesy to do it behind your back.”

Stiles glimmers at Derek. “Oh, how generous of you.” Derek smirks, but quickly looks down from Stiles biting his lip.

“So… you were kind of quiet earlier.” He asks. Laura had nagged about his short food storage and took his car to shop for groceries. Derek doesn’t have to worry about her being in hearing range.

“Uh, yeah.” Stiles scratches his neck.

“What’s wrong?”

“Look, Derek, yesterday I… um…I was drunk-”

“Don’t. It’s okay.” Derek interrupts. _He doesn’t want to hear it, not when they’re having a good time too._ Stiles frowns.

“No, it’s not okay. Clearly, we will have to talk about some things. Like how I said some stupid things and now your sister thinks we’re high over heels for each other, for starters.”

Derek can feel his heart shatter at that. _So, it really was just the alcohol talking. Something stupid… Of course, how could Stiles like someone as him?_

“Why did she assume we were lovers anyway? Have she never met your… your boyfriend… girlfriend…?” Stiles trails off. Derek smells a faint of sadness covering from him, but didn’t pay attention to it. He’s too conceited with his own dejection.

“I don’t have one.” He clenches his haw. He didn’t mean for it to sound bitter.

“Huh?”

“I lied to my family about having one, so they would get off my back.”

“Why?”

“Because they will send me off to some stranger, I guess.”

“Oh.” _Oh, is all he got to say._

“Yeah.”

Stiles ogles on the floor, his mouth gaping as if unsure if he wants to talk or just stay quiet. Evidently, he just stares at Derek before rushing out of the apartment. Derek sighs.

 

                        ………………………………………………..

 

“Lydia, what are the chances that I will be arrested for relationship fraud?”

 

“We’re scamming people for living, Stiles. I think you’re safe.”

 

“Good.”

 

………………………………………………..

 

 

Derek was setting up his paintbrushes when Laura had arrived with dozen groceries.

“Hey, where’s Stiles?” She asks, looking around. Derek’s hand curls to a fist. _Better now than later._ It was clearly that Stiles wouldn’t come back after realizing how sad and pathetic Derek is. Who could blame him?

“Laura, there is something I need to tell you.“ Laura looks worriedly at him before setting down the bags. Damn, how much he hates that look.

“Derek, what’s wrong?”

“It’s about Stiles. He’s-”

“MY HONEYBUTTCHEEKS, I’M BACK!” The door flings open; a running Stiles dives into Derek who, thankfully, embraces Stiles in time, taking a step back from the impact with an _oof!_

“ _Honeybuttcheeks?”_ Laura mimics, her face scrunches up.

“Did you miss me, sugarcake?” Stiles pats Derek cheek while propping his legs around his waist. Derek can only gaze oddly at Stiles, who keeps prodding his eyes towards Laura’s direction, before he takes the hint.

“Right, right… sugar… _butt_ … _what_?”

“ _Sugarbutt_?” Laura echoes. “Derek, is this what you wanted to talk about? Because your poor pet names can almost be counted as criminal offense.”

 “It’s a work in progress.” 

………………………………………………..

 

_***Shalalala and now Lydia’s guidance to tricking people you’re not single ***_

_First things first: always have bunch of pictures of your “significant” for other people to “accidentally” stumble over them, especially sisters who can’t keep their hands off from your phone._

_Secondly: PDA. It goes without saying._

_Third…. We will talk about it later._

 

Stiles nods as he writes down after Lydia. “Do we really have to do all these things?” Derek asks. Lydia replies with a supercilious hand-resting-on-hip-pose.

“Do you want her to believe you’re not a sad, lonely, old man-”

“OK, point taken. No need to hurt my feelings.” He mopes.

“Good, besides you said she’s going to be here for about three weeks, so we might as well make it believable so she won’t have the need to come back.” 

“How long have supposed to be ‘dating’, anyway?” Stiles bites his pencil, if they were going to do this; they need to have the same story to avoid suspicion. To Stiles advantage, he had mastered coming up with fake stories, along side Lydia. Reasons being countless police confrontations regarding their frauds around the city.

“I don’t know, around 2 years?” Derek shrugs.

“2 years?” Stiles groans. ”That means we will have to know a lot about each other in a very short amount of time, especially little secrets. Like farting in your sleep. _Do you fart in your sleep, Derek?_ ”

A loud scuffling can be heard from the bedroom later Lydia emerges with a Polaroid in hand. She tosses it to Derek. “Here, we’re going to take some pictures with this and with your phones too.” Stiles lifts a questioning eyebrow.  

“Time to make 2 years worth of memories, guys.” Lydia beams.

 

………………………………………………..

 

“ _Derek, why is Boyd and a blonde chick in the apartment?_ ” 

“Uh, Boyd wanted to see you? I mean, he was totally wasted the other night and didn’t properly greet you.” Derek answers. He taps on the loudspeaker button, so everyone in the Camaro can hear the conversation. Not that it requires a lot since there isn’t a lot of space in the car.  

_“Ok? That still doesn’t explain why they’re both up in my ass. Seriously, they keep blocking the door and –No, I don’t want any of your cupcakes, Boyd- hold on,”_ Derek looks up at the car ceiling as sending a silent thank you to Boyd and Erica for whatever they’re doing to distract Laura.

_“-Yes, I am sure they taste great, Erica- Derek, seriously.”_

“Cheer up, Laura. They’re just accompanying you while Stiles and I-“ he trails off, he feels a smack to his arm by Stiles, who keeps signaling to him. He briskly mouths something unreadable causing Derek to just stare at him _  
_

“-Go on a _campi_ \- _vacat_ \- date?” It came out as a question. Derek can feel Stiles internally face palming because of his idiocy.

 

_“Is that why you packed a small baggage today?”_

 

“Yeah, yeah. Definitely, sorry I didn’t tell you any sooner. We couldn’t exactly cancel it, we’ve been planning this for weeks, you know.” Stiles nods approvingly, Derek couldn’t help but leer from the satisfying feeling of getting approval from Stiles.

 

_“No, don’t be. – **Boyd, stop** \- it was me who came unannounced anyway. – **Erica, put that away.** \- Call me when you guys are coming back again, all right? Love you. – **That’s it, you two little shits are so** -” _Derek ends the call before Laura could say any more sinful sentences that would give his mother a heart attack.

 

“So, what exactly is the plan?” Derek asks while steering the car out in the lane. Lydia leans from the backseat and pushes the destination on the GPS.

 

“We are going to the amusement park, for now. It’s in the middle of semester, so it won’t be so crowded today.”  
“You just want to try out the rides.” Stiles scowls at her, however Derek knew Stiles is excited himself. _Because hello_ , _rollercoaster rides without queues_? Fuck yeah, who can say no to that? 

 

The scenery outside the car starts changing, the skyscrapers dispersing to calming landscapes while Backstreet Boys’ “ _I want it that way_ ” filling the silence.    
“Oh yeah, _this is my jam_.” Stiles hollers and suddenly breaks out singing.

 

“ _You are my fire._

_The one; desire._ ” Stiles mimics Brian’s lines while flamboyantly gestures a hand at Derek.

 

“Stiles.” Derek rolls his eyes.

 

“ _Believe; when I say_ ,”

 

“ _I want it that way_.”

 

“ _But we,_ ” Lydia chimes in with a 7-up bottle in hand, pretending it’s a microphone. ” _Are two worlds apart.”_

 

“ _Can’t reach to your heart._ ”

 

“ _When you say_ ,” Stiles grabs his Mountain Dew, his shoulders bopping with the rhythm with Lydia.

 

“ _That… **I. want. it. that. way.** ”_

 

“ _TELL ME WHY_ ,” Stiles and Lydia yells in unison, “ _AIN’T NOTHIN’ BUT A HEARTACHE_.” Derek almost screeched the car.

 

[](http://imgur.com/AOCxNVL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, guys! Just wanted to apologize for this quick half-assed chapter, so sorry!  
> And also I will put this work on hold temporarily, so I can upload my other Sterek one-shot fanfictions.  
> So... I have no idea when the next update will be. I will ask the author. 
> 
> Oh, wait.
> 
> He-he, it's me. :D Yeah, I have no idea...

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygaaaawd, you actually reached down here? *wipes tear*  
> I swear I will pour more plot and love next chapter, hehe, but at least the intro is finally over, WOOP!


End file.
